Storm Relief
by ArilliopeAZ
Summary: *First Fanfic I've posted* Arizona's back from Africa, Callie has moved on...or has she? *No copyright intended* *All character's belong to Shonda*
1. Chapter 1

"You need to stop!" Callie shouted. "I am sick of listening to your pleas and I don't want to listen to how much you love me. If you truly loved me you would have never gone to Africa in the first place" Arizona was speechless. "I'm with Mark now and we're happy" The elevator stopped and Callie walked out immediately leaving no time for Arizona to react. Arizona watched as the Latina walked away. The tears began to pool in the blondes mesmerising blue eyes.

As soon as Callie got inside her apartment she collapsed to the floor. Overwhelmed by emotion all she could do was curl up in a ball and cry.

**- 4 hours later -**

"Torres?" Mark whispered as he opened Callie's bedroom door. "You okay?" he asked creeping over to the bed. "Uh…yeah I'm fine" Callie whispered back trying to disguise the sadness in her voice. "I sent you like 20 text messages and called your cell like a hundred times" Mark said as he lifted the sheets and climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry, I turned off my cell" Callie replied before turning onto her stomach. "Goodnight" Mark whispered kissing the top of her head. Before long Mark was in a deep slumber and Callie slipped out of his arms and headed for the door.

**- The next morning –**

"Blondie!" Mark shouted as he jogged down the hall. "Ugh!" Arizona groaned as she rolled her eyes and turned away. "Wait" He said stopping a few paces ahead of her. "What Mark?" Arizona didn't bother to disguise her disgust. "Do you have anything to do with this?" He asked shoving a piece of paper in her face. "Gone to Miami for a few days, tell the chief I'm sick" Arizona read aloud. "Mark, what is this? I've got patients and I'm not in the mood for your stupid games" she said as she pushed the paper into his chest. "Callie left it on my pillow before I got up this morning" Mark said folding the paper up and shoving it in his pocket. "So, what does that have to do with me?" Arizona said stepping around him and heading towards the elevators. "I saw you talking to her last night, what did you say to her?" Mark said easily matching her stride. "Not that it is ANY of your business, but I didn't say anything! Calliope told me that she doesn't love me anymore. She said that you two were together now and you are happy" Arizona pressed the up button on the elevator and concentrated on the red light above – hoping that Mark wouldn't notice the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. "Whatever. If you hear from her tell me immediately" Mark said as he stormed off down the hall.

**- 5 days later –**

"Blondie! You heard from Torres yet?" Mark said placing his tray down next to Teddy and taking a seat. "She made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with me anymore the other day Mark. So how about you stop asking me for the whereabouts of YOUR girlfriend" Arizona practically shouted as she picked up her lunch and walked briskly out of the cafeteria. "Nice one!" Teddy said as she took one last bite of her sandwich before getting up and leaving the cafeteria too.

"Callie?" Teddy walked over to the raven-haired beauty. "Hi, Teddy" Callie smiled. "Where have you been? Mark has been harassing Arizona for the last 5 days trying to find out what was wrong with you and where you went" Teddy said. "What? How would Arizona know? I left Mark a note saying I went to Miami. I just needed to get away for a few days" Callie furrowed her brows "Why would Mark harass Arizona over it?" Callie was obviously confused. "Mark thought that Arizona had said something to hurt you or piss you off and he figured you would've told Arizona where you were going" Teddy looked down at her beeping pager. "Crap! I have to go – please talk to Mark!" She yelled over her shoulder as she jogged towards the stairwell.

**- That night –**

As soon as Mark opened the door to his apartment he knew someone had been there. "Torres?" he called out as he went through the apartment. Finally he opened the bathroom door to find Callie sitting next to the toilet with a wet cloth in her hand; she looked like she had been vomiting. "Babe, are you okay?" Mark rushed to her side and put his arm around her shoulder and used his other hand to brush a few stray hairs from her face". "Turns out morning sickness isn't limited to just mornings" Callie croaked out before emptying her stomach into toilet once again. "You're pregnant?" Mark smiled. Callie wiped her mouth, slowly turned her head and glared at Mark. "Cal, I'm really happy for you but if I stay in here with you, I'm going to be sick as well" Mark said barely looking at her before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Callie didn't bother to leave the bathroom that night. Instead she stayed next to the toilet and cried until she exhausted herself into sleep.

**- 2 days later –**

Arizona was washing her face in one of the bathrooms on the paediatrics floor when she saw someone rush into the bathroom. She turned around to see Callie with a hand over her mouth rushing into one of the cubicles. Arizona opened the door to the cubicle when she heard Callie emptying her stomach. "Are you okay?" Arizona said as she held Callie's hair and rubbed soothing circles onto Callie's back. Arizona watched silently as Callie made her way over to the sink to rinse her mouth out. "Thank you" Callie finally looked up at Arizona. She could see the tears welling in Callie's eyes, she wasn't sure whether to stay or go until the tears began to fall and Callie fell into her arms. Arizona just stood there holding her while she wept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First of all I want to say THANK YOU! You guys have no idea how much it meant when I woke up on my birthday and saw how many people had viewed my story and how many people had favourited/followed me or my story. So thank you :)**

**Secondly, don't be put off by slight Mallie - obviously Callie and Arizona are MFEO.**

**Unfortunately, I am in year 12 and work alot so I'll try to update frequently but you guys might have to coax me a bit ;)**

**Lastly I have written the final chapter for this fic (how I'm planning it to turn out) so it depends on you guys - how many chapters you want. Thanks and enjoy AZx**

* * *

><p><em>[Callie's POV]<em>

It had been 3 days since Arizona comforted me in the bathroom and I had successfully avoided her until 10 minutes ago when I was paged to the pit. "Hi" Arizona smiled up at me however it wasn't her super magic smile, instead she looked exhausted and it looked like she had lost weight since our last fight. "What have we got?" I replied, returning a half-hearted smile. "Sasha Ponti, five years old, broken femur from falling off a trampoline, films show she needs surgical repair" Arizona said as she handed me the chart. "Ouch!" I said looking over the chart. "I have enough time before my next surgery if you're ready right now" I say placing the chart on the end of the little girls' bed. "Well it's a simple procedure so I didn't think you would need me there…" Arizona trailed off. "Oh, if you have somewhere else to be that's fine" I say before she nods her head and walks away.

_[General POV]_

Mark came up behind Callie and wrapped his arms around her before placing a chaste kiss on her temple "Hi beautiful". "Mark could you lay off the public affection please? Especially at work" Callie said as she wriggled out of his arms and headed to OR 3 to scrub in.

**- 2 hours later -**

"Hey, Sasha's surgery went off without a hitch. She should be out of here in a few days and fully healed within a few weeks" Callie smiled to Arizona. "I just need you to sign off on these papers" she said handing the chart to Arizona. "That's great" Arizona said flatly as she scribbled her signature on the chart. "Have a good night Calliope" Arizona smiled as she placed the chart on the nurse's station and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Callie asked sounding more worried than she liked. "My shift finished an hour ago, I'm going to Joe's" Arizona answered before stepping into the elevator.

_[Callie's POV]_

**- The next day -**

"Wow! I knew you and Arizona were having a rough time but I didn't think it was bad enough for her to want leave the hospital" Nurse Angie said sympathetically while patting me on the back. "What are you talking about?" I said. "She was offered a job at John Hopkins and she's taking it – I thought you knew" Angie's face quickly turned from sympathy into panic. "Oh right" I said hoping that my lie was convincing enough. "I have to go check on Sasha Ponti" I turned and walked away as quickly as I could so no one would see the tears that were beginning to form.

"So when were you going to tell me you leaving? Or were you just going to go and wait until I noticed?" I said trying not to sound too hurt. "What?" Arizona spun around clearing confused by my accusation. "You're going to John Hopkins and you didn't bother to tell me. Were you even going to try to fight for me?" my voice wavered between anger and pain. "First of all: You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me, you said you were with Mark and you were happy with him. So I backed off. I tried fighting for you! I flew across the world to fight for you and you slammed the door in my face. I told you how much I love you over and over again. I won a Carter-Madison grant and gave it up for you. I am willing to have children for you. And you couldn't give me a second chance! I would spend every day of my life telling you how much I love you if I thought that you still loved me but you've made it blatantly clear that you don't want me in your life and I love you too much to not listen to you! You said you were happy with Mark so I've accepted that" Arizona yelled through tears streaming down her face. "Secondly, John Hopkins offered me the position of head of paediatrics when they heard I was working under Stark. When Stark heard about it he asked them if he could have the position and they agreed. Chief Webber reinstated me as head of paeds this morning" she cried, although a lot calmer now. I was speechless and unable to move. All I could do was watch her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another short chapter I'm sorry but I've been SUPER busy but I'll try to write at least 1 maybe 2 chapter's tomorrow that will hopefully be longer.**

**I REALLY appreciated those of you that follow/alert my story and also those of you that take the time to review. It means alot to me. I'm pretty sure that I have it set so you can anonymously review so feel free to say stuff you don't feel comfortable saying on your account.**

**Anyway thanks and enjoy :) AZx**

* * *

><p>That night all Callie wanted was to be left alone but it was just her luck that Mark decided to invite Derek, Owen, Jackson and Alex over to watch the game. "Hey baby!" Mark yelled as he stumbled into the kitchen and freed his hands from the grocery bags he brought in. "What's all this?" Callie said as she joined him in the kitchen. "I invited the boys over to watch the game so I needed supplies" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a rough kiss on her mouth. "It's all junk food and beer!" Callie said as she broke out of his embrace and ruffled through some of the bags. "Well duh!" he grinned. "Don't worry babe I got some apple juice for you. You're watching with us aren't you?" Mark said as he began to load the beer into the fridge. "Umm…I don't think so. I'm not feeling great and I have to start early tomorrow so I think I'll stay at the hospital tonight" She said as she turned to leave. "Okay but don't forget we have your ultrasound tomorrow at 1:30" Mark smiled. "How could I forget" Callie mumbled under her breath as she made her way to the bedroom to collect some belongings before heading to the hospital.<p>

Callie finally arrived at the very familiar on call room. She was exhausted. As she opened the door the lights were off so she quickly closed and locked the door behind her and flicked on the switch. "Huh?" Arizona groaned as she opened her eyes to adjust to the new light. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea anyone was in here" Callie apologised when she realised that she had woken the blond who was clad only in scrub pants and a purple singlet. "That's okay, it's my fault – I should've locked the door" Arizona turned to face the door as she pulled the blanket over her shoulder. "Sorry, I'll leave" Callie said reaching for the door handle. "It's okay, there's another bed in here Callie. I promise I won't try anything with you" Arizona smiled at the last bit as she closed her eyes. The way Arizona called her 'Callie' instead of 'Calliope' made her wince internally but nevertheless she switched the light off and climbed into the second bed.

Callie couldn't quite fall asleep so she spent most of the night tossing and turning. She concentrated intensely on the blond who sniffling as if she was crying in her sleep. Arizona kept turning and it seemed like she was hurting. It pained Callie to be so close to Arizona yet not allowed to do anything to comfort her until she heard the words "Please Lucia, I love her and I know she is not happy about going but the only way she will stay is if I hurt her" Arizona's sniffling became more frequent. "But I love her too much to hurt her" Tears began to form in Callie's eyes as she listened intently on the blond's words. "I don't want to leave her" Arizona choked out before crashing into heavy sobbing. It was then Callie knew she had to do something. She got up and made her way over to the blond and slid in behind her. "Shh…Arizona, it's okay! It's just a dream. Wake up" Callie soothed as rubbed Arizona's arms up and down. Arizona's sobs calmed down as she woke. Then as she realised who was soothing her she tensed up. Callie felt Arizona tense and immediately broke the contact. "I'm sorry, but you were having a nightmare and you were crying and I just hate to see you so upset" Callie rambled. "No, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to comfort me. You don't have to worry about me Callie, these nightmares pass after a while" Arizona said as she turned away from Callie. "I don't mind comforting you Arizona. Think of this as like payback for when you comforted me in the bathroom" Callie said as she wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist. "Thank you" Arizona said as she closed her eyes.

Callie listened as Arizona's breathing slowed and calmed. Assuming that the blond had finally drifted to sleep, Callie kissed Arizona's head then laid her own head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. "I missed you Calliope" Arizona mumbled. A smile plastered across Callie's face as soon as she heard her full name. It was then that Callie realised this was going to be the best sleep she'd had in a **long **time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Keep in mind I believe Callie and Arizona are MFEO and they WILL be together but I believe they have to EARN it and not take it for granted :) Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys. Thanks again for all the review's :) here's another chapter - it's a bit longer than usual. I also finished writing the last chapter of this fic and trust me - you're going to want to stick around for it. Again, it depends on you guys how long this fic goes for. Thanks AZx**

* * *

><p>Arizona couldn't help but smile as she woke. Both women had a solid sleep – no tossing or turning, no nightmares – content in each other's arms. Her smile quickly faded a she was brought back to reality. As she turned to get up, she felt the Latina shift beside her. "Morning" Callie mumbled as she snuggled into Arizona's side. "Good Morning Callie" Arizona said softly. "Thank you for last night, it was the best I've had in a long time" Arizona smiled as she sat up. "Me too" Callie smiled back as she opened her eyes. "Congratulations, by the way" Arizona said as she sat on the side of the bed. "On what?" Callie replied. "The baby. I know it's what you want, so I'm really happy for you" she said as she turned to face Callie. "How did you find out? I haven't told anyone but Mark" Callie shook her head. "It wasn't hard to find out" Arizona smiled. Callie just stared at her waiting for her to go on. "You've had morning sickness, you haven't been to Joe's in a long time and Mark made an appointment with Lucy fields the other day" Arizona paused before continuing. "That really makes me sound like I've been stalking you, but I promise I haven't" Callie just laughed at the panic on Arizona's face. "You tend to get your morning sickness around 8am which is when you're doing your rounds on the peds floor, I know you haven't been to Joe's because I've been there almost every night that I'm not working and Mark made sure to book the appointment while Lucy was standing next to me. But don't worry - I don't think anyone besides me knows" Arizona explained. "So, you're okay with it?" Callie asked cautiously. "With what?" Arizona asked, clearly confused. "With me being pregnant" Callie answered, worried about the answer. "Sure. It's what you want so I'm happy for you" Arizona smiled before continuing. "Though I don't know why you're asking if I'm okay with it, it's not like we were dating when it happened" she said she stood and threw her hair into a high ponytail and walked over to collect her scrub top. "Right" Callie mumbled as she sat up. "I'll see you later" Arizona smiled before she turned and left the room.<p>

**- 1:30pm -**

"Looks like twins" Lucy smiled as she moved the imaging wand around. "Sloan's are incredibly fertile" Mark grinned matter-of-factly. "Great to know" Lucy chuckled as she cleaned the equipment. "Here's a picture of your babies, everything looks fine so I'll see you in a few weeks" Lucy said as she handed the couple a sonogram before leaving. "We're amazing!" Mark grinned at Callie as he stuffed the picture into his scrub pants. "I've gotta get to surgery so I'll see you tonight" he kissed Callie and bounced out of the room. Callie sat there and cried. She was scared. Ever since she could remember she wanted to have kids but right now, nothing was going the way she had come to picture it. Her dream of a future with Arizona was now turning into a reality without the blond and instead a life with Mark Sloan.

Mark bounced over to the nurse's station. "Callie told me you know about her being pregnant. Would you like to see a picture?" Mark smiled, not bothering to wait for an answer before shoving the sonogram in Arizona's face. "Twins? Wow. I'm really happy for you guys. But what are you doing here Mark?" Arizona said as she passed the picture back to Mark. "Cleft palette on JJ Prentiss" he said before heading down the hallway.

**- 2 days later – **

Arizona's shift had just begun so she was heading to the nurse's station to collect some of her patient's charts when she noticed a very excited Mark Sloan with some nurses – over the last few days she had noticed that Mark had spent an unusual amount of time in peds. Arizona groaned internally at the thought of starting her morning with Mark Sloan. "Robbins!" Mark called as she approached. "You're a chick" Mark turned towards her. "Nice observation there Mark" Arizona half smiled. "What do you think of this?" he asked opening the small box to reveal a huge diamond ring. "I'm gonna ask Torres to marry me" he smiled. "It seems like the next logical step" Mark pushed the ring further towards Arizona. "Uh, it's beautiful. Most women would love it" Arizona smiled at her choice of words. She hadn't lied – most women **would** love it but she knew Callie would find it over the top – Callie preferred small jewellery. "Thanks" Mark smiled proudly and put the box into his pocket. "I have rounds but good luck with the proposal" Arizona said as she picked up her charts and left the station.

**- That afternoon –**

Callie entered the cafeteria with her food. She glanced around first spotting her friends sitting at a big table she began to head over to where they sat until she noticed Arizona in the corner by herself picking through her salad. Apart from Teddy, none of their friends had been very _welcoming _to Arizona when she got back.

"Hey" Callie smiled to Arizona. "Hey" Arizona smiled up at the Latina. "Why don't you come sit with us?" Callie smiled as she pointed to the group. "Oh no, I'm happy to sit here. It's fine. But thanks for the offer" Arizona said as she continued to play with her salad. Callie placed her food on the table and sat down across from Arizona. "What are you doing?" Arizona looked confused as Callie began to open her food. "Well if you won't come sit with me then I'm going to have to sit here" Callie smiled as she ate.

The two women fell into easy conversation about work. And before they noticed it had been twenty minutes. Most of the cafeteria had cleared except their group of friends who remained in full conversation. Callie heard her phone beep with a text message but decided to ignore it.

After hearing Callie's phone go off for what must have been the 10th time Arizona said "You should probably get that, it's obviously important". Callie pulled her phone out to find 12 messages – all from Mark and all saying similar things '_Need to talk to you. Come over here'. _"Not important, it can wait" Callie smiled to Arizona. "It's from Mark isn't it?" Arizona said. "How did you know?" Callie laughed. "He's been staring over here at you" Arizona said. "You can go over there; I should be getting back to work now anyway" Arizona said as she began to pack up her lunch which was only half eaten. "Are you sure? I had a really nice time with you today" Callie said as she packed up her lunch too. "I'm sure. I had a good time too. Thanks" Arizona stood and left the cafeteria. She didn't want to be around when she knew what was coming.

Callie made her way over to where Mark was. "What's up?" she said as she joined her friends. "I have something to ask you" Mark said as he got out of his chair. Mark got down on one knee as his friends watched on. "Callie Torres, will you be my wife?" he said as he opened the small box.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bit of a cliffhanger - I think you guys will be happy with the next chapter...but don't expect a Mallie break up in the _next _chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Callie Torres, will you be my wife?" he said as he opened the small box._

"I'm sorry" Callie shook her head. "It's…It's just too much right now" was all she said before she ran from the cafeteria leaving her friends behind in disbelief.

**- 4 hours later –**

"Congratulations!" Arizona smiled enthusiastically. "What?" Callie mumbled. "On your engagement. You don't have to act like you're not excited because of me – I'm happy for you" Arizona smiled hoping to convince the Latina that she was happy. "I'm not engaged Arizona" Callie said as she looked over her patient's chart. "What? But I thought Mark was asking you at lunch. Crap! Did I ruin it? Mark's gonna kill me!" Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the blonds rambling. "You didn't ruin it. He did propose at lunch but I said no. It's too much too soon. Wait. How did you know?" Callie looked at Arizona quizzically. "Oh, Mark showed it to me this morning" Arizona hoped that Callie didn't notice the small smile that flashed across her face when Callie mentioned that she had declined his proposal.

**- 2 Months later** –

Callie and Arizona had become very good friends and spent most of their spare time at work together. Mark hadn't spoken to Arizona since the day he proposed unless he was talking about a patient. Callie's pregnancy had been going smoothly aside from occasionally vomiting and slight pains in her stomach she was feeling great.

Mark held Callie's hand as Lucy performed their 4 month ultrasound. Lucy cleaned off the equipment and faced the couple. "How are they looking doc?" Mark smiled. Lucy turned to Callie. "I'm so sorry, but it looks like the second foetus has stopped thriving. I don't think there was anything we could do to save it" Callie began to cry and Mark just looked on in horror. "I'm going to have to remove it from your uterus soon otherwise the other baby will stop thriving too. When I get the foetus out I'll be able to tell you more about what happened. I'm so, so sorry Callie. I think you should get checked in right away" Lucy stood and exited the room. "I have to go" Mark said dropping Callie's hand and leaving the room. Callie just sat there and cried.

**- 1 hour later –**

"Calliope?" since Arizona and Callie had become friends again, Arizona had started calling Callie 'Calliope' again. "What are you doing in here?" Arizona said as she entered the room. "Oh my goodness! What's wrong?" Arizona said when she saw Callie's tear streaked face. "One of the babies stopped thriving. I have to have an operation to get it out" Callie cried. "I'm so sorry" Arizona said as she wrapped her arms around Callie and held her as she cried.

"I think you need to get checked in. Once you're settled in I'll go find Mark" Arizona said once Callie's sobs had stopped. "Do you have to go?" Callie said as she wiped her tears. "Yeah, I'm sorry I've already missed 2 appointments. But it won't be long and I'll be back by your side" Arizona smiled. "Now let's get you admitted".

**- 2 hours later –**

After getting Callie settled into her room and consulting with her patients Arizona went looking for Mark. Eventually she found him in Joe's already drunk.

"Mark, come on Callie's in hospital and Lucy is getting ready to take her to surgery" Arizona said standing next to him at the bar. "Piss off" Mark spat, not bothering to look up from his drink. "Callie needs you" Arizona was already fed up with his behaviour. "No she doesn't" Mark laughed. "Yes she does! She is alone, sad and scared. Now get your ass over to that hospital and comfort her" Arizona didn't mean to get so angry but all she could think about is how Callie was feeling. "No!" Mark yelled. "She doesn't love me, she couldn't care less if I was over there" he said. "Of course she loves you" Arizona was shocked by his sudden outburst. "Maybe she does. But certainly not as much as she loves you! This is all your fault you know" Mark said before throwing back the rest of his drink. "How is this my fault?" Arizona rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't left her in a freaking airport to go to stupid Africa, she wouldn't have been broken! She wouldn't have come to me for sex! You know that's all we were right? Just sex buddies. She wasn't interested in spending the rest of her life with me! She was so happy to hear you were back until she found out she was pregnant. She knew you wouldn't take her back if she was pregnant. She only told you that her and I were together to hurt you. She wanted you to feel the way she did when you left. She would have flown across the world to be with you Arizona. Heck! She would give up being pregnant right now just to be with you. So you can have her! Just take her – it's not like she wants me anymore" Mark yelled. "She's not a possession Mark! She is a person. She is not yours to give up!" Arizona yelled. "Robbins, pretty soon that chase game stops being fun and people don't want to play anymore. So if you don't stop running soon, she's going to stop chasing" Mark said as he stood, slammed his glass onto the bar and turned to walk away. "It's not a game" Arizona practically whispered. "What?" Mark turned to face her. "I'm not playing a game with her. All I want is for her to be happy and she has chosen you. So stop being an ass and go be with her. I know you're hurting but she is hurting more" Arizona said before stepping around him and walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love that some of you actually thought that Callie would say yes. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please Review AZx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who continue's to read and I love getting new reviews. Thanks AZx**

* * *

><p><strong>- Two weeks later –<strong>

Callie's surgery had gone well and she had recovered quickly. She was getting ready for her first day back at work the next day but just as she put her pyjamas on her phone buzzed – '_Az is REALLY drunk. I have surgery. Plz go see her. Teddy x'_

Not wanting to waste any time Calliope put on her trench coat and some boots and headed down to Joe's.

"Arizona" Callie called as she walked towards the bar. "Calliope! Come drink!" Arizona grinned, obviously drunk. "I'm pregnant – I can't drink. Come on let's get you out of here" Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's hand. "Hey! I might be a bit tipsy, but I'm not easy!" Arizona laughed as she pulled her hand away. "Arizona, please come with me. I have to work tomorrow" Callie groaned. "You go, I want to have a few more drinks" Arizona said quietly as her smile faded into sadness and a single tear appeared in her left eye. Callie decided it was best if she just sat with Arizona for a little while longer. "Do you still love me?" Arizona asked after a few minutes silence. "Yes" Callie practically whispered. "Do you still love me?" Callie asked, too scared to look up. "Of course!" Arizona laughed. "Why didn't you fight harder?" Callie asked as she looked into Arizona's eyes with now appeared a darker shade of blue than usual. "Would it have mattered? Your mother and Mark both told me I would ruin your life if you went to Malawi. I thought I could stay in Africa and forget about you. But I couldn't stop crying and missing you. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't breathe without you! So I got on a plane and came back. But you were with Mark and you said you were happy. Then I find out you're pregnant and I'm just supposed to be okay with all of this. I'm not allowed an opinion because we're not together anymore. I've never wanted to be with someone as badly as I want to be with you. I never thought love would be like this. I thought love was easy and rainbows and unicorns instead it's just hurt. It's watching the woman you love be with someone else and pretending it's not killing you inside. So I put on a smile and pretend to be happy and then I go home and I drink and I cry until I pass out. I became friends with you because although it hurts to be so close to you and not be your girlfriend it hurts more to not be around you at all" Arizona was cut off by lips crashing into hers. Arizona unwillingly pulled back. "Calliope, you're not a cheater and neither am I. I think I need to get out of here" Arizona suddenly felt a lot more sober. "You're right. But I'm not letting you go home by yourself" Callie said as she stood and held her hand out to help Arizona up.

**- 15 minutes later –**

When they reached Arizona's apartment it was nearly 2:00am and Callie was exhausted. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Callie asked as she watched Arizona struggle to remove her shoes. "Sure" Arizona mumbled sleepily. "Let me help you" Callie said as she made her way over to Arizona. Callie managed to get Arizona into a blue singlet top and down to her black lace panties before she was sleeping on her bed. Callie removed her own shoes and coat before hopping in behind Arizona. Arizona turned to face Callie. "Do you always come prepared?" Arizona said as she eyed Callie's pyjamas. "No, I was getting ready for bed and couldn't be bothered changing" Callie laughed. It wasn't long before both women were asleep.

**- The next morning –**

Callie awoke before Arizona and decided she would make a greasy breakfast for the blond who was sure to have a pounding headache. When Callie opened the fridge door she was disappointed to find the only ingredients Arizona had was milk, bacon, poundcake, beer and butter. So Callie decided that coffee and bacon would have to do.

While Callie waited for the kettle to boil she opted to clean up Arizona's apartment a little. As she picked up the jeans that Arizona was wearing the previous night two crumpled sheets fell out. When Callie picked them up she noticed they were both sonogram pictures – one from Callie's first scan and the other was from Callie's latest ultrasound. Callie was startled by a loud bang from the bedroom so she shoved the pictures back into Arizona's jeans, put them on the floor and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead" Callie smiled when Arizona finally walked out of the bedroom – still clad only in her singlet and panties. "Morning" Arizona mumbled as she rubbed her head. "I made bacon and coffee for you" Callie said as she placed Arizona's breakfast on the bar. "Thanks" Arizona said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here so early?" Arizona said after a few mouthfuls of bacon. "Uh I slept here…Do you remember anything from last night?" Callie said hesitantly. "No. Should I?...Oh God did we do something?" Arizona panicked. "No it's fine. Arizona you're not a cheater" Callie smiled as she quoted what the blond has said the night before. "Good" Arizona smiled as relief washed over her. "Did I do or say anything last night that I shouldn't have?" Arizona asked. "No, you were fine. I have to go to work now. Have a good day" Callie said as she wrapped her coat around herself and headed for the door. "Thank you" Arizona said as she followed. "Anytime" Callie said before giving Arizona a kiss on the cheek and leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've taken so long to update. I got really sick and was in no shape to be writing and now I'm back at school. Thank you to those of you that have stuck around - it means alot. I think there's probably only about 1 or 2 more chapters in the story the way I'm planning it. So I hope you enjoy and reviews are always nice :D AZ**

* * *

><p><strong>- 3 weeks later -<strong>

{Callie POV}

Today marked six months since I'd gotten pregnant. Since the night I stayed at Arizona's she has tried distance herself from me – skipping lunches, picking up extra shifts and being 'too busy' to just spend time with me. However I managed to convince her to come to my ultrasound today by bribing her with the promise of coffee and poundcake afterwards as we both have the day off.

As I walk towards the garden outside the hospital to meet Arizona I notice she's not alone. Mark is with her and neither of them look happy.

{Arizona POV}

"She bribed me to go with her! It's not my fault. Do you think I really want to go see your baby inside of the woman I love? Trust me Mark – I didn't ask for this. She practically begged me to go. Callie is my friend and she said she needed me so I'm going to be there for her whether you like it or not" I say to him. "It's my baby and I should be there!" Mark said almost yelling as I catch sight of Calliope approaching. "Don't turn around, but Callie is headed towards us" I say quietly. "I can't deal with her at the moment. I have to get to surgery" Mark says before storming off into the hospital.

{General POV}

"What was all that about?" Callie smiled when she reached Arizona. "Nothing its fine, you ready to go inside?" Arizona smiled back. "Could I get a hug first? I miss you" Callie practically whispered the last part. "Of course, are you okay?" Arizona said as she wrapped her arms around the Latina. "Yeah, just missed you" Callie smiled as they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

**- 15 minutes later** –

Lucy applied the cool gel to Callie's stomach and began the scan and it wasn't long before Callie's fingers had intertwined with Arizona's. As Callie's baby appeared on the screen Arizona couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. In that moment nothing mattered except Callie, Arizona and the baby. Arizona bent down and kissed Callie's hair and Callie just smiled back. "Everything looks great, do you have any questions?" Lucy asked as she began to clean the equipment. "Not that I can think of, thanks" Callie smiled. "Great, I'll give you a minute to get dressed" Lucy said as she left the room. "Uh…I'll go too" Arizona said as she turned to leave. "Hey are you okay?" Callie said as she noticed the tears in Arizona's eyes. "Yeah, I'm just…really happy for you" Arizona smiled genuinely. "I'll give you privacy to get dressed" she said as she let go of Callie's hand. "Arizona, you've seen me naked before. Nothing's changed – I'm just fatter now" Callie laughed as she sat up. "You're not fat! You're absolutely gorgeous" Arizona rolled her eyes. "But I will meet you outside and we can go for coffee" Arizona walked out before Callie could argue.

**- 1 hour later** –

"So what's been happening?" Callie said as she took a bite from her muffin. "Um…Not a lot. Just working and keeping busy" Arizona said hesitantly. "What aren't you telling me?" Callie said. "What?" Arizona's eyes widened. "I can tell when you're not telling me the full story, so spill!" Callie glared teasingly. "Well. Um…I have a date tonight" Arizona looked down at her plate trying to avoid Callie's gaze. "Oh..um…that's er…that's great" Callie spluttered as her eyebrows shot up. She knew that eventually Arizona would move on and they hadn't been together for 6 months but it still surprised her. "Anyone I know?" Callie tried to keep her voice at her normal pitch. "I don't think so. I met her at the park one day" Arizona still avoided the Latina's gaze. "So you're basically going out with a stranger?" Callie said somewhat accusingly. "Callie.." Arizona looked up. "No, no – it's your life and your choices. And I'm your friend so I'll support whatever you do….but just be careful okay?" Callie said. "I'd always been careful until you came along" Arizona mumbled.

**- The next day** –

"Hi, I wasn't sure you would make it. I'm glad you're here" Callie smiled. "Calliope, you're my daughter and I will always be there when you need me. You should know that mija" Carlos said as he gave his daughter a hug. "I know daddy. I just didn't know who else to talk to" Callie said as she sat down on the bench. "I'm all ears my Darling" Carlos smiled as he sat beside his daughter.

"So she told me she had a date last night and I could almost hear my heart breaking a little bit more. It felt like she was cheating on me. And I can't break up with Mark because I'm afraid of hurting him but every time he touches me, hugs me, kisses me or says anything loving to me I feel like I'm cheating on Arizona. Which is ridiculous because we have been broken up for six months" Callie cried. "Do you love Mark?" Carlos said. "Yes…" Callie cried. "But..?" Carlos led. "It doesn't compare to what I feel for Arizona" Callie sighed. "Mija, I think you've made your choice" Carlos smiled. Just at that moment Callie's phone buzzed _'How fast__ can__ you get to my apartment__?__ Need to talk__ ASAP! AZ x'_. "Sorry Daddy, I have to go – Arizona needs me. Thank you for listening to me" Callie gathered her belongings as she got up. "That's okay Mija, I have to go meet your madre anyway. Good luck! I love you" Carlos said before kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

When Callie reached Arizona's apartment the door was wide open. "Arizona?" Callie called worriedly when there was no sight of the blond. "In here" Arizona called from the bedroom. "What are you doing?" Callie's eyes widened in shock when she saw Arizona packing a suitcase. "I needed you to come over so I could say goodbye" Arizona smiled whilst still packing. "Goodbye? Where are you going?" Callie said in disbelief. "Portland, I leave tonight at 8" Arizona smiled. "Why? You can't go! I need you!" Callie said taking a step towards the blond as tears threatened to spill over. "Hey! It's okay. There's a case in Portland I've been asked to consult on. If everything goes as planned I should be back here in about four months" Arizona soothed as she grabbed Callie's hands in her own. "But that's when I'm due" Callie cried. "I know, hopefully I'll make it back in time but I can't guarantee anything. Don't worry; you'll have Mark with you and probably the entire hospital. You won't even miss me" Arizona smiled. "It's not the same. You're my best friend! I need you. Not just for the birth – I need you the months before and the years after. Arizona I'm always going to need you. Please don't go!" Callie begged. "I'm sorry Calliope. But I have to do this. You'll have Mark – he was your best friend long before I was. I have to go now and pick up some stuff but I will call you later" Arizona leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the Latina's mouth and was gone before Callie could open her eyes. "But you're not just my best friend – you're my everything" Callie sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to be updated - it's amazing how one bad review can make you feel. Anyways I thought I would write the final chapter as I got 2 reviews today asking for more. So here you go - the final chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>- 3 ½ months later –<strong>

_(General POV)_

Arizona and Callie had stayed in contact, calling and texting each other every day. Arizona's patient had been slowly declining and it was only a matter of time before the child slipped away for good. Callie had started her maternity leave two months ago when she could no longer tie up her own shoelaces. The woman would text each other good morning every day and Arizona would call Callie in the evening to tell the Latina about her day.

_(Callie's POV)_

As soon as I heard "Perfect Two" coming from my phone I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face. "Hey! What are you doing? It's not even 5pm yet" I grinned into the receiver. "I'm coming home" Arizona sobbed. "What? What's wrong? What happened?" my smile quickly fading. "Angie died" she cried. "Arizona, I'm so sorry. When are you coming home? I'll get a taxi to the airport and pick you up" I said, feeling guilty for being slightly happy that she was coming home early – I missed her like crazy. "I'm at the airport now I should get in around 7pm. But don't worry, I can catch a taxi and I'll just see you tomorrow" although she had stopped sobbing I could still hear the pain in her voice. "Okay, well call me as soon as you land" she's crazy if she thought I wasn't going to meet her at the airport. "Okay, I promise I'll call. Love you" and before I could say anything else she hung up.

**- 7pm –**

"Callie?" She called across the room. I couldn't stop the smile as she ran toward me. "Arizona" I said before she enveloped me in a tight hug. "I missed you so much! Gosh look at how big you are!" Arizona said as she stepped back to check me out. "Yep, two weeks to go. I hope you don't mind that I came to pick you up. I know you said not to but you sounded so down and I really wanted to see you" I said sheepishly. "Of course I don't mind. But let's get out of here – I want to go home and I'm sure Mark will wonder where you are" she said as she grabbed her luggage.

**- 2 weeks later – **

_(General POV)_

Since Arizona got back Callie had hardly seen her – the chief had her working overtime to make up for what she missed while she was in Portland. Callie had been going crazy at home with nothing to do and no one to talk to because Mark was hardly ever home and she didn't want to bother Arizona knowing that she would be exhausted.

**- The night before Callie's due date -**

_(Callie's POV)_

"Mark" I whispered. "Mark, wake up" I whispered as I gently shook him. "What?" he grumbled. "Either I just peed myself or my water just broke" I said as I turned on the lamp beside me. "What?" Mark shot up in the bed. "Oh my God! We have to go to the hospital" he said jumping out of bed. "Slow down! Labour takes hours and my water only just broke so just slow down" I say as I slowly begin to get out of bed. "Right well, you change clothes and I'll get your bag ready" Mark said as he exited the room.

Once I finished getting dressed I waddled out into the living room to find Mark sitting at the table staring at his hands. "What are you doing?" I ask as I get closer. "I know I've already asked and you said no, but you're about to give birth to a child and I think we should do this right" he says as he opens the box. "Mark please don't do this" I plead. "Callie will you marry me? You and I go good together, we're both screwed up and we're about to have a kid. So marry me" he says getting down on one knee. "Mark I can't" I say as tears begin to well in my eyes. "Why not?" Mark says as he stands. I can tell he's angry. "I just can't" I say hoping he'll drop it. "I know why, but you have to say it" he begins to yell. "Say what?" I ask as my tears begin to spill over. "You don't think I notice you looking at her all the time? You don't think I hear you crying every night? You don't think I notice the way she watches you and checks up on you all the time? GOD! How could I not notice that you are still in love with her! I know she is the reason you don't want to marry me. I know you wanted her to fight for you. But I hoped that you would just be happy with me and we could finally be a family. I know it's not going to happen but I need you to admit to me why" Mark yelled. "What do you want me to say? That what?...I wish that I hadn't gotten pregnant to you? That even though I do love you it's nothing compared to the way I feel about her? That I wish I was with her and not you? That I want to spend the rest of my life with Arizona Robbins?" I yell back. "Yeah, something like that" Mark says before entering the bedroom, packing a bag and walking out the door.

_(General POV_)

"Where's Mark?" Lucy asked worriedly as she wheeled Callie down the hall to the elevator. "He's gone, I'm by myself" Callie cried.

Arizona was lying in the 3rd floor on call room when she received the text message '_Mark's gone. Callie's alone and scared. OR 2' _was all it read. She decided it would be quicker to take the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. By the time Arizona reached the OR, Lucy had only just made the first incision. "Arizona?" Callie cried. "I'm here" Arizona said as she held Callie's hand and used to other hand to wipe away a few stray hairs before kissing the Latina's forehead. "What happened?" Arizona said as she sat by Callie's head. "Emergency C-section. This baby was in no shape to come out naturally" Lucy replied.

"I love you Arizona and if you'll have me I'd like to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much" Callie cried. "Calliope, I thought you would never ask" Arizona smiled then kissed her passionately.

Arizona held Callie's hand during the entire birth, occasionally whispering soothing and encouraging words.

**- 4 months later -**

Callie lay on the sun chair in her red bikini with Sofia lying on her chest while Arizona sat sipping her sangria. "Well it's not Spain, but it will do" Arizona smiled sitting back in her chair.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

**A/N: Sorry it sucked.**


End file.
